


Emily’s Experiment (Fallout NV Fart Story)

by philsfromthesoul



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Fart, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Scat, Toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsfromthesoul/pseuds/philsfromthesoul
Summary: Emily Ortal discovers a new superfood from the barrel cactus plant!But it has some severe side effects in the gastrointestinal system...
Kudos: 3





	Emily’s Experiment (Fallout NV Fart Story)

Ferocactus wislizeni. The barrel cactus of the Mojave, in the words of the ancients. (NOT those savages in Arizona.) It has existed for millions of years in the deserts of the Southwest, surviving earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and more recently, the great atomic war that destroyed the world. Versatile and hardy, the plant provided a food source for all sorts of organisms. But, what if there was something hidden deep within the genetic code, buried beneath that spiky exterior, that could be a great discovery? Perhaps an elixir of immortality, or a cure to deadly diseases. Working out of an old fort south of Vegas, a researcher in the wasteland of post-nuclear America thought they had found the mother lode of scientific wonders.

“Eureka! I-Is that how you say it?”  
Emily Ortal had been working her butt off to find something valuable in the plant. At last, it seemed like she had come to a breakthrough in her research  
“By isolating the specific mutations in this particular group and creating a mixture of the flower tips, the moisture and nutrient samples can be improved by 200%! The reproductive cycle can be accelerated and use a fraction of available nutrients and water...” She was nothing short of elated. The dreams of making Freeside a prosperous, independent territory were going to be a reality! If everything went according to plan… which she hoped. But before she jumped the gun she had to consult the local leader of the Followers in the area, Julie Farkas. Everything has to go by her. She knew why it was necessary, but still thought it would be busy work.

“And, Ms.Farkas, if this solution is put into widespread use- pointing at the charts she hastily prepared on a clipboard- the common people of Freeside will have much more to eat and prosper with.”

“Wow, Emily. Ever since you started to work on biology here, I’ve been nothing but impressed with you. Keep up the good work.”

“So… does that mean we can put it into general use now?”

“Not so fast. I admire your spunk, but we have to test it first.”

“Well, it’s just an extract from barrel cacti.”

“I understand, but this wouldn’t be a good precedent to set. This may be a stunning success, but later down the line…”

“Okay, okay. So, what do you want me to do?”

“Emily, I’d like for you to have someone ingest this substance and analyze the effects on their body. Once that’s done, we can see about expanding the project.”

“Yes ma’am!” It seemed simple enough. Now, where to find a volunteer? She wouldn’t have to look far, as a grumbling in her stomach gave her a great idea. Not a long search for a guinea pig!

Experiment log 1.  
Emily Ortal, Old Mormon Fort, Followers of the Apocalypse. April 6, 2287. 8:00 A.M.

Subject(myself) will consume a half pound of the experimental substance, consisting of mutated barrel cactus extract mixed with snack cakes. And it starts… now.

Emily shook with anticipation as she raised the first Fancy Lad-cacti amalgamation to her lips. She took a bite…

Taste is extraordinarily pleasing to my nerves. Perhaps it is because of the high sugar intake or a side effect of the mutation. Proceeding to consume the rest of the test batch.

Even “extraordinarily pleasing” was an understatement. It felt like Paradise on Earth once it entered her mouth and was melted by her saliva. She couldn’t stop herself from gobbling down the rest of the substance like a hungry Brahmin. Perhaps she should become a coon someday, if this is what she can make.

Experiment log 2.  
Emily Ortal, Old Mormon Fort, Followers of the Apocalypse. April 6, 2287. 10:00 A.M.

Subject is experiencing a minor sensation in the stomach region. Noises emitted sound akin to a low rumbling. Do not expect this recording to be a major issue. In addition to minor sensation, feeling of hunger subsided rapidly 1-2 minutes after ingestion. Believes to be genuine satisfaction of human needs for nutrients.

Emily rubbed her stomach and groaned. That meal earlier was something else. Not only did she feel full as a tick, her gut was undergoing a sort of mild churning sensation as she wrote the report. She didn’t think much of it at the time.  
“Eh, probably just my gut enjoying it. Can’t really blame it, heh.”

Experiment log 3.  
Emily Ortal, Old Mormon Fort. Followers of the Apocalypse, April 6, 2287. 12:00 P.M.

Subject is currently experiencing a bout of flatulence. The volume of the gas is consistent, never exceeding a period of expulsion more than ten seconds. Sound of flatus ranges from rumbling burst to a noise much like popping bubbles in a body of water. The scent of the gases can cause a mild burning sensation in one’s nostrils and perceived to be unpleasant. Closest relative to olfactory sensation appears to be pile of refuse that has been out for 72 hours. I believe flatulence is a side effect of the mutation that is tolerable for human consumers.

“Uggghh….”  
Emily let out a soft moan. Her plans of a superfood that would deliver the Mojave from poverty had hit a snag, in the form of the warm fumes swirling around her tent. The substance, promising at first, had ended up upsetting her stomach something fierce.  
“Ooooh, that’s rank.” She batted away the toxic cloud from her nose, only to release another bubbly burst of flatulence into the chair she sat on, adding to the noxious fog polluting the room. This was probably the one of the worst things she had ever smelled, and it was coming from her own ass… She tried to focus on the experiment and not on her farts, but that got more and more difficult as Emily couldn’t stop hotboxing her tent with the after-effects of her new “superfood.” She hoped it would end soon, and then get back to all the promising benefits that would save Freeside and its people. She hoped.

Experiment log 4.  
Emily Ortal, Old Mormon Fort, Followers of the Apocalypse. April 6, 2287. 2:00 P.M.

Subject’s period of flatulence has intensified over the past two hours and shows little sign of coming to an end. Both volume and frequency show a marked increase compared over time, and the intensity of the odor has followed this same pattern. New comparison for scent of flatulence could be decaying corpse of Bos taurus indicus mutatus. In confined space the flatus has a tendency to linger and increase the average temperature of the air. My hypothesis is adverse reactions of stomach enzymes with sugar composites found in the sample. Believed to be an unavoidable consequence of ingestion and digestion.

The researcher couldn’t stop the flow of rancid gas escaping her lab coat-clad buttocks. Emily’s tent was filled to the brim with the awful-scented gas. She would most definitely have to wash her coat after this.   
“Good Lord, what the hell is happening to my gut? It… just… won’t… stop!” Another toxic blast shot out of her ass almost immediately after she finished complaining. She was now beginning to understand why Julie wanted to test it before spreading it throughout every Followers outpost from here to the Boneyard… The idea of many thousands of people having the same terrible bouts of gas wasn’t a pretty sight in her mind. Emily still wanted to believe that this… “condition” wasn’t that bad. At least compared to starvation.

Experiment log 5.  
Emily Ortal, Old Mormon Fort, Followers of the Apocalypse. April 6, 2287. 4:00 P.M.

Subject’s defecation of processed matter is imminent. Signs include increased moisture and density of expelled flatus, and changing scent to one more akin to human waste. Expected size of defecation to be very large due to size and content of previous consumption. Recommend relocation to lavatory for disposal of the processed substance for further examination. 

“Is that what you call a wet one?” Emily remarked of her most recent fart. It was quite different than previous ones, most notably how it hung in the air for longer and the moist feeling it left in her panties. Something was coming, and it wasn’t looking good for her. Suddenly, she was assaulted by another cramp in her stomach. To her dread, this had the trappings of a much more solid release. And she had forgotten where the bathrooms are… What a klutz! She was quite afraid of asking Julie and subjecting her to this episode.

“Hi, Emily. How’s the progress on your testing?”

“It’s, uhhh, fine. Could you please tell me where the restrooms are?”

“Why?” Julie was strangely inquisitive about this topic.

“Pardon my language, but I have a desperate need to, well, poop.”

As if to reinforce Emily’s point, a loud, bubbly fart (well, a shart) was heard forcing its way out of her bottom and into the open air. Clearly she was justified in her quest for an area to release. Julie knew all too well about being in a crisis to take a dump. She remembered a time from a few years ago…

Some Freeside “entrepreneur” had decided to set up a lucrative business of selling meats and other food items, freshly harvested and for a low price in caps.. Julie, who was in need of a source of food for the budding organization , gleefully accepted and chowed down on a big cut of brahmin that night. 

Next morning a small pressure announced itself in her guts. Her groggy self dismissed it as a simple cramp and pushed. To Julie’s surprise she ripped a gigantic, foul fart that sounded like a detonation and soon reached every nook and cranny of the communal tent. It burst through her pants and straight into the atmosphere for a good long while. That raw, dense smell of digested meat managed to spread and linger far better than it deserved to. 

“Good mornin- What the hell, Julie?!”  
Clearly her fellow Followers were less than pleased with the assault on their nasal cavity.   
Her nostrils flared as a wetter, louder release swiftly exited her ass and gave her a sense of urgency. She would apologize to her comrades later, but now she had to preserve her garments from the ultimate dishonor.

The outhouse barely survived her assault on it as she took a massive, toxic dump, rapidly filling the stall and making the rancid scent proliferate around the fort. It took days to get the smell out. From then on, she made sure whatever food dealers she interacted with weren’t drunkards coming in from the Atomic Wrangler high as a kite. Julie had made sure to bury this incident in the back of her mind, but it came rushing back today in all its unpleasant glory. She saw a bit of a kindred spirit in the young woman experiencing some similar digestive issues in front of her...

“Right behind the mess tent and to the right. Please make sure to not clog it…” Julie hoped her request wasn’t in vain as she saw the researcher bolt for the outhouse door faster than any Cazador.

“Pleasepleaseplease not be occupied… oh thank God!”

A small victory for Emily, as the outhouse was not in use. She immediately took it upon herself to remedy this as the door was flung open and then shut. Her pants came off just in time, as she couldn’t stop the cascade of fecal matter from coming out. It rushed into the pit below as Emily sighed in relief. The onslaught of waste was disgusting, beginning to pile up and create an awfully scented mound of shit. She hadn’t shit like this in the past, most of the time it was just a dainty routine. But this was an entirely different event, something she would never forget. To Emily’s pleasure the flow of feces finally began to end, a welcome end to the episode. She swiftly reached for whatever she could clean up with, the horrendous odor clouding the room. Her mind steadily shifted back to more scientific matters...  
Hmmm. Maybe I should cross-breed it with a Banana Yucca fruit...


End file.
